The Story Of A Ring
by Alia el Bolock
Summary: What if a ring could tell a story? Well, this ring can... and it has a great one to tell!


This is the story of a ring.

…. …. … … … …

I'm an old diamond ring.

I watched as the eyes of my old owner sparkled in happiness, as they set on me, while her lover popped the question. I watched as the tears of joy departed those blue eyes.

I witnessed a love, no one before me had ever known.

I felt how proud some one can be for getting to wear me. I felt the joy in her eyes, every night before she went to sleep; she was happy because I was there on her finger. I got to watch how every night, she'd look inside my rim to happily read out loud what was written within: Jack and Sam forever.

I felt what no other ring in the universe had felt; I felt loved.

I felt deeply and utterly loved.

I felt the same love, she felt for the one who gave it to her. I felt the same love Sam felt for Jack.

This was my gift.

I'm a special ring. I get to feel. I get to sense what's going on around me. And I get to love.

Oh what a joyous feeling!

How lucky I am thus to have ended up with the only couple alive, that could truly show me what it was like, what it was like to love. I was made for them. I was their gift and in a way they were mine.

I watched how she walked down the aisle, how she was almost running to get to him. I felt the butterflies in her stomach as she finally got there. I saw my reflection in the tears in his eyes, as he said "I do". I felt the moisture of her tears falling over me, as she said "I do", too. I felt the joy they felt as they swayed across the dance floor for their first dance.

I felt her every push till she had her first kid, watched as he kissed her head. When he said "here's our sweet little angel", I felt the same pride he was feeling. I saw the same breathtaking blue eyes of the baby reflected in me. Truly an angel. Maybe one day I'll be hers.

Maybe one day, I'll get to share her laughter and tears. Maybe one day I'll get to experience her love.

Then I watched as that girl pushed her final push and her sweet little angel breathed her first breath, I was right there, but a few inches away. I saw how her grandparents looked down at her in pride. I saw how they looked at their daughter and granddaughter with pride.

This day they were kings and queens. This day they had got it all. They wanted nothing more.

Their life's mission was complete.

All their enemies had been taken care of, all the scores had been settled. Now their only concern was this little angel, with the same distinctive blue eyes that ran in the family. She would be their heart and soul, their everything, their hero.

Hopefully one day she'll get to find a love, as powerful and earth-shattering as her grandparents'.

But hopefully, I won't live to see the say where she too looses her love. I wished from the bottom of my heart that she can be spared from having to experience this irreplaceable loss. Cause I was there. I felt it, I felt it down to the last atom inside me.

With every tear that fell from her grandmother's eyes, Sam's eyes, a part of me fell apart, too. With every tear she shed, I felt my molecules separate. I was breaking down, just like she was. I was there when she lost her love. I was there when her husband of 50 years died.

That day I had lost the love of my life, too. I was broken.

But I had this to look forward, too.

I knew I would someday get to tell you this story: the story of love.

The story of a love so strong that it passed the ages, the realities and all the planes of existence.

I knew that when Sam would join her husband, Jack, in the higher planes of existence; when she finally ascended to take her place beside him for eternity, I'll get to tell you the story, I've been waiting to tell my whole life.

The story that's my purpose in life: the story of your grandmother and grandfather.

Today I get to bid my farewell to them, as I embark with you on another journey.

Today I become the ring of someone new, thus someone I know all too well.

Someone I've watched grow up, make mistakes, mature, become as brilliant as her grandmother and as charming as her grandfather.

Someone I'm about to watch get married. And on whose finger I'm ready to be placed, to partake in yet another breathtaking journey.

Someone I've vowed to guide and protect as if she were my own.

I am their wedding gift to you.

Hereby I'm fulfilling their final will.

You are my new journey.

I am your ring Grace, till death do us part.


End file.
